


minho - i choose you!

by strawbbylino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 5 + 1 style, Fluffy Ending, Halloween Costumes, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, and it isnt fun, its ok he's cute, jisung has zero aim, jisung is a fool but a cute fool, jisung is jealous, mention of other idols, minho is done with jisungs shit but still loves him, no pokemon balls where harmed in the making of this story, poor minho gets hit with a lot of pokemon balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbbylino/pseuds/strawbbylino
Summary: The Five times Jisung threw a Pokemon Ball at Minho + the one time Minho threw one at Jisung.or the classic 5 + 1 style but Pokemon Ball au
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 292





	minho - i choose you!

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this trash lol 
> 
> anywho stream gods menu
> 
> follow me on insta & twitter ! 
> 
> both @strawbbylino (i need more friends)

_ The five times Jisung threw a pokemon ball at Minho...  _

As soon as Jisung laid eyes on his prize, he was hooked. His eyes gleamed as he carefully lifted it as if it was worth a million dollars, eyeing the price before grinning widely. 

He quickly swung around towards his boyfriend - who was distracted by the admiralty adorable plushies hanging around - opening his mouth to speak. 

“No-” Minho cut him off without even looking up from the stuffed animal in his hand, “You’re not getting that.”

Jisung pouted, “But I want it!” 

Minho gave him a pointed look, “And I know you’re just going to break something with it. Like a bone.” 

Jisung huffed, clutching the object closer to his chest, “How am I going to break a bone with a Pokemon Ball?” 

“If anyone could, it would be you.” Minho said dryly, “Need I remind you about the cheese grater incident?” 

Tossing the Pokemon ball gently into the air, Jisung rolled his eyes, “One; that wasn't fully my fault. Two; a Pokemon ball isn’t a kitchen utensil.” 

Minho sighed heavily, “I’m not going to get you to put it back, am I?”

Jisung beamed widely, “Nope!” 

He then proceeded to bound up to the cash register, Minho shaking his head as he watched his 5-year-old of a boyfriend talk animatedly with the cashier as he made his purchase.

Still, a grin crossed his face as Jisung beamed widely as soon as the Pokemon ball was bought, practically skipping back over to Minho. 

“You know,” Minho said later, squeezing Jisung’s hand softly, “I think you’re Pokemon Go obsession has gotten to the point an intervention is needed.” 

Jisung happily ignored Minho, choosing instead to throw the ball towards a nearby squirrel, sending the poor creature scurrying away in fear as he shouted, “Squirrel, I choose you!”

As Jisung went to retrieve said ball, Minho began to look through the bags in his other hand for the snack he purchased, completely unaware of the idea forming in his boyfriend’s brain. 

Jisung smiled to himself as he hid behind the nearby bench, glancing over it briefly to look at his next target. 

He readied his shot, holding his breath as he arched his arm. He had only one chance to do this. 

He opened his mouth wide, reading himself to yell as he threw the ball forwards, "Minho! I choose you!" 

His poor boyfriend barely had time to look up before the Pokèmon ball came flying down, hitting him on the crown of his head. Jisung practically squealed, sending a fist bump up into the air as he bounded over to him. 

Minho hissed in pain, his skull tingling from where the hard plastic hit him as he scowled towards Jisung, "What was that for?" 

Jisung stooped low to pick up the ball from where it landed, smiling widely at Minho, "I  caught you!” 

Minho scowled, “First off; I’m not a Pokemon. Second off; that's not what you say when-”

Jisung waved his hand at Minho dismissively, “Shush Min, we both know you’re the best Pokemon out there.”

Against his will, a smile tugged at Minho’s lips, “Jisung-”

As boy bounded back over to Minho, beaming as he looped his arm through Minho’s own, “Come on, let’s get home so I can show Dori the ball!” 

Minho let out a laugh, shaking his head as Jisung began to drag him towards the car. He was sure their cat couldn’t wait to see the Pokemon ball.

* * *

When Minho decided to visit his boyfriend at his studio, he didn’t expect to be belted with a round ball as soon as he stepped into the door, the hard plastic hitting his chest and landing on the ground with a thud. 

Rubbing his chest, Minho quickly deemed the offensive object as none other than a Pokemon ball - the very same one his boyfriend had been throwing around at random objects for the last week. Taking a deep breath in, Minho sighed as he leaned down to pick up the ball. 

“Minho!” Jisung called loudly, “I caught you again!” 

Minho raised an eyebrow at Jisung, “How many times do I have to tell you not to throw that ball at me?” 

Jisung pouted, “ I wanted to catch you!” 

Minho rolled his eyes, “Babe, you already  _ have me. _ You don’t have to keep ‘catching’ me.”

Jisung shifted in his seat slightly, biting his lip as he looked at his boyfriend under the studio lights. Minho looked beautiful, hair all shiny, skin perfect and eyes glittering towards him in a mix of confusion and amusement. “I have to keep catching you because their’s so many others trying to steal you from me. If I let you go, I might lose you.” 

Minho tilted his head in confusion, moving to kneel beside Jisung, the ball grasped in his hand, “What do you mean?” 

Jisung sighed, gesturing towards Minho, “You’re just...so  _ you _ and I’m just  _ so me _ .” 

Minho frowned, letting go of the bag in his hand in favour of reaching towards Jisung’s hand in his lap, intertwining their fingers softly, “I’m going to stop you right there. I love you because you’re Jisung and I don’t think there’s a world where I wouldn’t love you. Even if you keep throwing hard balls of plastic at me.” 

Jisung’s eyes had turned glossy, a tell-tale sign that he was tearing up as he launched himself into Minho’s arm's sending them crashing to the floor. “I just love you so much-” 

“I love you too baby,” Minho replied softly, gently carding his hand through Jisungs hair. “You’re never going to lose me, so maybe hold off on the lobbing plastic balls at me?” 

Jisung let out a wet laugh, burying his head further into Minho’s chest, “Fine. But you’re still the best Pokemon.” 

Minho smiled, squeezing Jisung slightly tighter in his arm's. “That's great - but this Pokemon currently has Pokemon ball digging into their ribs-” 

* * *

“I can’t believe you convinced me to do this,” Minho scowled as he looked into the mirror, adjusting his headband for the 7th time since he put the thing on an hour ago.

“But babe!” Jisung called from the living room, “You look so adorable!”

A few seconds later, a loud crash was heard, followed by a few swear words and mumbled ranting. 

Minho slumped slightly, “Jisung that better have not been my favourite mug!”

“...it wasn’t the mug?” came the sheepish reply, followed by another loud crash. 

Minho would let his head fall onto the mirror but he had spent far too long putting on his makeup to ruin it now, even if his boyfriend made him want to slam it against it a few times. He quickly made his way towards the living room, scowling at the scene he came upon. 

“Tell me again why we’re letting you out in  _ that _ .” 

That being Jisungs human-sized perfect replica costume of a Pokemon ball - one without armholes that lead an already clumsy Jisung to stumble around like a turtle on its shell on the ground. 

Jisung smiled at him from his spot on the ground, “Because we look so cute together! My favourite boyfriend as my favourite Pokemon!” 

Minho blinked once, "I'm your only boyfriend." 

Jisung wiggled his eyebrows obnoxiously under the round hat that was meant to be the top of the ball. "Exactly-" 

Minho glowered at Jisung for a second before a smirk covered his lips devilishly. Jisung barely had time to react before his beloved boyfriend lifted his foot and gave him a gentle kick - that sent him rolling across the floor with a loud squeak. 

"Minho - !" Jisung yelped as his uncovered shin hit the coffee table, struggling to stand up, "How dare you!" 

"Hurry up Jisungie, we wouldn't want to be late for the costume contest," Minho responded, hand moving to adjust his headband for the 8th time that night, "You don't want Changbin and Felix to steal the win, do you?" 

Jisung glared at Minho, who fully knew just how competitive his boyfriend was - especially against the gremlin that was called Changbin, "We'd already be on our way if  _ someone _ hadn't spent 4 hours in front of the mirror." 

Minho scoffed, "I wasn't the one that wanted to match in these ridiculous costumes. Besides, art takes time." 

There Minho had a point. Unlike Jisung's amazing costume, he had to paint on most of his costume. For someone who had complained so much about Jisung's choice, Minho had spent most of the night bent over the skin painting on Pikachu make-up while Jisung struggled to get on his own costume. 

"And you look like you should be in a museum -" Jisung grunted, finally managing to get on his knees before he sent a pleading look towards Minho, "Minnie, will you please help me up?" 

Minho rolled his eyes again, muttering under his breath about idiot boyfriends who liked armless costumes, before gently helping Jisung stand. 

The two stood in silence for a few seconds, Minho quietly adjusting Jisungs hat and hair for him. 

Jisung himself couldn't stop staring at Minho. Even under all the yellow and black, Minho looked beautiful. How had Jisung gotten so lucky? Somehow he had managed to snag this man in front of him, who put up with his shenanigans and obsessions like a champ, even when Jisung woke him up at 4 am to rant and rave about things sleepy Minho didn't fully understand. 

Minho always listened. He always made sure Jisung felt comfortable, let him cling and drag him around, even letting him embarrass him in front of their friends. 

Tears welled up in Jisungs eyes for a brief second before he willed them away, instead falling forwards to rest his weight on Minho. 

Only he clearly underestimated Minho's balance because only a few seconds after Jisung melted against the older male, the two of them toppled onto the ground with a yelp, Jisung landing on top of Minho, who groaned under the weight. 

For a few seconds, neither of them spoke, stunned. Then Jisung let out a soft giggle that had Minho looking at him in fond confusion. 

His confusion melted into fond exasperation as Jisung spoke, "Looks like I caught you again!" 

* * *

Jisung nibbled at his lower lip, looking at Minho across the room from him. 

It was final’s season and as a final year student, Minho was under a lot of stress and pressure. 

For the last week and a half, Minho had been non-stop studying, ignoring his own needs in favour of pouring himself over his textbook and notes, spending the hours he wasn’t in the library with his study groups cramming information into his head. 

Jisung couldn’t actually remember the last time his boyfriend had gone to sleep without passing out on his desk, only to wake up and restart his studying. 

It worried him, honestly. Seeing Minho look sicker as the days went by, dark eyebags forming seemingly by the hour. He knew his boyfriend was exhausted. Anyone could tell. 

Jisung didn’t even know why Minho was pushing himself so hard - he was the top of his class already and knew all the information like the back of his hand. Yet, his boyfriend insisted on risking his own health for the sake of re-studying things he knows. 

Jisung scowled, watching as Minho rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, slumping back into his chair as he pushed the textbook in front of him away. “Maybe you should take a break.” 

Either Minho chose not to listen to him, or his mindless muttering of terms distracted him enough from hearing Jisung but his boyfriend didn’t move an inch from his slumped over position, body only moving in to hunch in on himself more. 

Jisung frowned, “Yah, Lee Minho, are you even listening to me?” 

All he received for his efforts was the cold shoulder, Minho choosing instead to go back to his textbook - even as he looked like all he wanted to do was curl into a ball and cry. This just wouldn't do. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he simply sat aside as his boyfriend tortured himself with evil pages of words and ugly diagrams?

Jisung pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes at Minho’s back. Getting Minho’s attention would be the hardest part of his mission. Once Jisung had Minho’s attention, he could easily use his puppy dog eyes on him and BOOM! Minho and Jisung nap time. 

Something round caught his eye as Jisung glanced around the room, smirking slightly as an idea formed in his mind. Quickly stooping to the ground, Jisung picked up the object, smilingly slightly fondly at the memories that sprung up with it. 

Then he quickly threw the Pokemon ball towards his boyfriend, lobbying him in the back of the head with a loud thump. 

For a second, it was like you could hear a pin drop in the room, the sound of pages turning and Minho’s mumbling stopping instantly. 

“Han Jisung,” Minho’s voice was raspy, “Did you really just throw a Pokemon ball at my head?”

Jisung shrugged, “So what if I did?” 

Minho slowly spun around in this seat, glaring at Jisung. “I thought we agreed you would aim for less painful body parts.” 

Jisung rolled his eyes, “Oh shush, it was the only way to actually get your attention.”

“You couldn’t have,” Minho narrowed his eyes, “I don’t know, actually said my name?” 

Jisung threw up his hands, “I did! You ignored me to go back to your satanic mumblings!” 

Minho faltered unexpectedly, “You did?”

Jisung felt his eyes soften as he nodded, “I did. You need a break Min, please. I can’t remember the last time I saw you actually sleep. And before you say it, passing out on your textbook isn’t proper sleeping.”

Minho bit his lip, “But I have so much more to look at-”

“Which you can look at tomorrow.” Jisung gently patted the bed beside him, “Come on, its time for minsung cuddles. 

Minho cracked a small smile, clearly giving in as he moved over to the bed, letting Jisung wrap himself around him. 

Jisung carefully ran his fingers threw Minho’s hair as they shifted so Minho was laying on top of Jisung, ear right over his heartbeat, “You’ve been working so hard lately, but you need to remember to take breaks Min. We don’t want a repeat of last time.” 

Last time Minho had gotten like this, Jisung hadn’t been in town, visiting his parents back in Malaysia. Minho had been in charge of the monthly showcase’s group dance, and without anyone realizing it, he had managed to work himself to the bone until he had passed out at dance practice. 

“I’m sorry,” Minho mumbled in return, voice muffled by Jisung’s shirt. 

Jisung sighed softly as he felt Minho practically melt into him, falling asleep near instantly. 

He rubbed at the spot he hit Minho with the Pokemon ball, feeling slightly sheepish. He needed to work on his aim, the lower arm was nowhere close to the head.

* * *

Jisung grit his teeth, glaring towards the guy currently leaning way to close to Minho. Who did he think he was, some personal space invader? 

“Dude,” the gremlin beside him spoke, raising an eyebrow, “Cool your jets, you look constipated.”

Jisung moved his glare briefly to Changbin, “My jets are cooled, thank you very much.”

The guy said something, sending Minho into a fit of giggles. Jisung huffed out an angry breath as the guy seemed to dare to lean even closer to Minho, who didn't even seem to notice! 

“Who does he think he is?” Jisung muttered to himself, “Snuggling up to my boyfriend like that.” 

“Jisung, they’re just talking,” Changbin responded, exasperated already. Jealous Jisung wasn't fun to deal with.

“Look at that!” Jisung hissed, jabbing a finger towards the two, “He grabbed his arm!” 

Changbin sighed dryly, “Sure he did.” 

“Why won’t Minho just come over already,” Jisung muttered, crossing his arm's angrily over his bag, “Who even is that guy?”

Changbin squinted his eyes, “Looks like Jung Hoseok, the guy that won the costume party remember? I’m pretty sure you’ve met him before, he’s the TA in one of Minho’s dance classes.” 

But Jisung was simply ignoring Changbin, choosing instead to glare towards the back of Minho’s head in hopes of sending signals to his boyfriend. But Minho just kept talking away, laughing at whatever the guy was saying. 

What a traitor. Giggling away with that guy when Jisung was right here in all his glory. 

Jisung felt something in his bag, idea popping into his head. 

Changbin’s eyes widened as he saw the object Jisung pulled out of his bag, “Do you carry that everywhere or something?”

“Bold of you to assume I only have one,” Jisung responded before winding back his arm and taking aim. 

Changbin could only watch in horror as the ball went flying through the air towards the pair in front of them before smacking into the chest of Jung Hoseok, who blinked in shock as the round Pokemon ball fell to the ground. 

For a second, no one spoke. Changbin tore his eyes from the two in front of them to glance at Jisung, who only looked pleased with himself. 

“Um,” Hoseok looked at the Pokemon ball in confusion, “Minho did your boyfriend just throw an Pokemon ball at me?” 

Minho sighed heavily, bending down to pick up the aforementioned ball, “Sadly, yes.” 

“Is that…” Hoseok blinked, glancing over at Jisung from over Minho’s shoulder, “is that normal? He’s glaring pretty hard right now.” 

Minho rolled his eyes, “Don’t be scared of him, he’s just grumpy ‘cause I haven’t fed him today.” 

Hoseok made the mistake of making eye contact with Jisung, who only seemed to glare harder, “He looks like he wants to kill me -” 

“I better go see what’s wrong with him this time, I told him to eat the banana I gave him, the fool,” Minho waved goodbye to Hoseok, moving towards his boyfriend swiftly, leaving Hoseok to stand in confusion. 

He met the eyes of the other boy standing beside Jisung, who only shook his head rapidly. Yeah, Hoseok didn’t want to know. 

Jisung beamed at Minho as he came closer, easily catching the Pokemon ball as Minho tossed it at him, “Hey Min~!” 

“Did you really have to throw the ball at my TA?” Minho asked dryly, “I was coming, you know.” 

Jisung shrugged, “He was a little to close to you.” 

Minho rolled his eyes, “Ji, we were just talking.” 

The two started to bicker, easily starting to move towards the campus cafe as Jisung clung to Minho’s arm, leaving behind Changbin. 

Said boy simply shook his head, shivering as he remembered the look in Jisungs eye when he saw Minho and Hoseok. 

Yeah, jealous Jisung wasn’t fun. 

* * *

_\+ the one time Minho threw one at Jisung_

Minho knew Jisung was it for him. Heck, anyone with two eyes knew Jisung was it for Minho. 

The two had been together since Minho's second year in university, had been living together for what felt like years. 

Jisung was it for Minho, his other half and his heart. 

Minho always knew he'd be the one to propose and Jisung had ranted enough when they were younger about his dream proposal to give him a vague idea on what to do. 

But nothing felt right so far. He's planned the proposal 4 times now, had the ring with him every time. 

Every time he tried, either the moment felt wrong or something happened that prevented Minho from popping the question. 

For instance, the first time Minho tried was at a fancy restaurant - which ended up having to be evacuated after a fire broke out in the kitchens. No one was hurt but Minho went home with the ring in his pocket and a free meal coupon. 

The second time Minho tried was ruined by the rain, an thunderstorm absolutely destroying his idea of an roof top picnic. 

By the time the fourth proposal failed, Minho had no idea what to do, the ring practically burning in his pocket every time he even looked at Jisung. 

Changbin and Felix were no help at all, not understanding his stress over proposing perfectly to Jisung in the slightest. 

"Just do it when the moment feels right," Changbin had said unhelpfully, Felix nodding along. 

But how was he supposed to know when the moment feels right when every moment with Jisung by his side felt perfect? 

Minho honestly didn't know what to do at this point. He wanted to propose to Jisung, but he didn't want to ruin the dreams Jisung had for his proposal.

As it turns out, the moment came on one of the few days they were both home early from work. 

The day itself wasn't anything special - in fact it had been pouring out, hitting their windows and echoing around the apartment. 

Minho had gotten home soaked, having given the only umbrella to Jisung that morning knowing the younger hadn't checked the weather. 

Jisung was already home, curled up on their couch with a book in hand, looking up as Minho came stumbling in the door. 

He frowned, taking in the sight of Minho's drenched form before quickly standing and running to get towels, Minho himself peeling the wet hoodie off his form.

He shivered, the cold seeping into his bones as the cool ace hit his wet skin. 

"Here," Jisung said, handing over one of the fluffy towels they had, "I put some clothes in the dryer for you so they're all warm." 

Minho sent a grateful look at his boyfriend, who simply smiled back, gently squeezing his hand before moving back to the couch. 

Once changed, Minho quietly made his way back towards the living room, stopping in the entryway and simply staring at his boyfriend. 

Jisung looked gorgeous, all curled up on the couch in one of Minho's hoodies and his glasses, silently mouthing the words of his book. 

And Minho knew. This was the moment Changbin had been talking about. 

So, as quiet as he could, he made his way back to their room, quickly getting the ring box from where he had hidden it. 

As he was about to leave, his eyes landed on a familiar object laying on Jisungs desk and an idea formed in his mind. 

Jisung didn't even hear Minho as he came into the room, not noticing him until a round ball hit him in the chest, landing on his lap.

Jisung blinked in shock, eyes widening as he looked up. Minho looked at him innocently, eyes glancing down at the ball then back at Jisungs face. 

"Did you just throw a Pokèmon ball at me?" Jisung smiled slightly, lifting up the ball from his lap. 

Minho simply shrugged, something shifting in his eyes as he watched Jisung pick it up, "Payback."

Jisung laughed lightly before frowning. He didn't remember the ball being this heavy before. 

Gently, he shook the ball in his hand, not noticing as Minho tensed slightly. Jisungs eyes widened as something rattled in the hard plastic. 

Jisungs fingers pressed the button on the side of the ball, opening it with a crack. 

Beside him, Minho shifted. 

But Jisung didn't notice. He didn't even breath, heart pounding slightly at the object laying innocently in the ball. 

A beautiful silver ring lay inside it, gentle vines carved into the metal, twirling around it softly. 

Jisungs fingers shook as he gently picked up the ring, marvelling at it as he watched it sparkle in the dim light streaming in from the windows. 

"I know this isn't what you wanted," Minho spoke softly, shifting closer to Jisung as he spoke, "You always told me you dreamed about the perfect proposal but every time I tried it was like the world fought me. You can just pretend this never happened, if you want-" 

"Minho," Jisung spoke suddenly, cutting Minho off from his soft rambles, "this is better than any proposal I could ever dream of." 

Minho beamed, eyes wide in shock, "Really? The moment just felt right and when I saw the ball-" 

Jisung smiled softly, "Minho, shut up and put the ring on me." 

Minho flushed before complying, hands trembling slightly as he carefully slid the ring onto Jisungs hand. 

Jisung in turn took one look at the new ring on his finger before lunging at Minho, tackling him onto the couch, pressing kisses all over Minho's face, anywhere he could reach. 

"I love you so much-" Jisung whispered, pressing kiss after kiss to Minho's lips. 

Minho laughed softly, a smile painting his lips as he kissed back, "I love you too baby," 

Jisung suddenly pulled back, a gleam in his eye, "Hey Min," 

"Yes baby?" Minho couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't wait to marry this fool, spend the rest of his life- 

"You could say you caught me this time!" 

Scratch that, he was taking the ring back to the store. 


End file.
